


The Greatest of Gifts- Sylvain's birthday fic

by SammiWritesFanfiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SammiWritesFanfiction
Summary: Sylvain is feeling gloomy; convinced Felix will miss his birthday. However his husband arrives in the nick of time to provide Sylvain with the greatest birthday gift ever; Felix himself.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 19





	The Greatest of Gifts- Sylvain's birthday fic

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Sylvain. I hope I've done his birthday fic justice; it is after all my first M/M sex scene.

Sylvain sighed wearily, pulling his glasses off of his nose and pinching the bridge between his fore finger and thumb. He closed his eyes and leant back in his chair.

Paperwork had never been his favourite thing; and it had only seemed to increase of late. Despite the war being long over, there was still unrest and uncertainty across Fodlan, and still plenty of thing's Sylvain had to do as Margrave Gautier.

His fingers on his right hand move to his left, fiddling with the ring on his ring finger, his thoughts drifting to his husband, Felix.

It had been three weeks since he had seen him; Felix offering to go in Sylvain's stead to a simply meeting in Gautier territory. Sylvain himself had come down with a nasty spring cold; the weather hadn't been favorable in Faerghus this year, not that springs were ever warm; and Fraldarius was particularly cold. Sylvain had mumbled his displeasure at Felix leaving him while he was sick, but in typcal Felix Hugo Fraldarius- Gautier fashion he had told Sylvain it was too important for one of them to not make an appearance; and that hopefully he would be back within a week.

Sylvain scoffed, dropping his head to the desk, the papers he was perusing crinkling under his forehead. He should have known a week was just wishful thinking.

* * *

“My Lord?” a soft knock came upon the door. Sylvain lifted his head just as Hammond entered, a smile on his kind face as he brought a tray over to the table. “I thought you might be in need of a tea break so I took the liberty of brewing you a pot.”

“Thank you Hammond, that was thoughtful of you,” Sylvain smiled at the older man. Hammond was as loyal to Sylvain as he was to Felix, something he was shocked by when he had come to live in Fraldarius territory; having married Felix at the end of the war and refusing to return to Gautier. Hammond was one of the few servants living here who hadn't whispered behind his Lord and new husband's back. “Join me, won't you?”

“My Lord, I couldn't possibly.....”

“Come now Hammond,” Sylvain waved a hand dismissively. “I insist,” Sylvain pushed a second chair towards the man with his foot. Hammond glanced down at it, then back up at Sylvain's kind face. “Please,” Sylvain murmured, “I could do with the company. I find myself quite lonely of late.”

“As you wish my Lord,” the old man settled into the chair, leaning forward to fill the tea cups, only to have Sylvain take on the job himself. Hammond frowned, unused to receiving such treatment from the Lord of the House. Yet Sylvain was different; he'd realized that only a few short days after he and Lord Felix returned here after the war. He was independent, hated being waited on and especially hated the preferential treatment that came with being a son of House Gauiter and a Crest user. Hammond smiled softly. He and Lord Felix; with help and acceptance from the King and his wife, the Queen and Archbishop of the Church, had revolutionized the way the Noble's now viewed Crests. Thanks to their efforts over the past five years, now even those born without Crests in Noble households still held the same rights as their siblings born with them. Hammond knew this was a great relief to the man sat beside him, whose own elder brother had been disowned due to a lack of Crest, a decision which had lead to him forming a bandit group; and sadly to his own demise.

Sylvain placed a cup in front of him then, drawing the old butlers attention back to the present. He watched as Lord Fraldarius-Gautier sighed, running a hand through his shaggy red hair. His eyes were tired and sad, the stubble on his chin a lot less groomed and; now that he was close to him, a little grey in places.

“Is everything okay, My Lord?” Hammond asked cautiously.

Sylvain laughed. “Am I that obvious, Hammond?”

“Not really my Lord. But you seem sad.”

“I just miss him, that's all.”

“Lord Felix?”

Sylvain nodded gently. “I know that what he's doing right now, he's doing for me. But there's always a part of me; the greedy and selfish part, that never want's him to leave me to go deal with the problems in Gautier....” another sigh echoed around the room. “I may be Margrave Gautier, but that's in name only. That place has never felt like home to me.” Sylvain's hands gripped his teacup, the warmth taking the chill from his fingers. “Home is where Felix is, you know.” He laughed bitterly glancing to the butler beside him. “You must think me awful, to say such things about the place I grew up.”

“Not at all,” Hammond tells him, watching as Sylvain's eyes widen in shock. “While I do not claim to know all of what happened there during your childhood, Lord Felix did tell me a little. And what you went through, no child should have had too, if that's not to bold of me to say sir.”

“Not at all Hammond, I appreciate the words,” Sylvain lowers his gaze to the dregs of tea in his cup. “I don't think we've spent a birthday apart since we married, you know?” Sylvain sighs again. What should be a happy occasion, is instead miserable.

Turning thirty wasn't what bothered him; no it was Felix's absence that made him sad and grumpy. He chuckled softly, imagining what Felix would say to him if he could see him right now.

 _You didn't actually have to become a grumpy old man, you know that right, Syl._ Hell he could even see the snarky, borderline cheeky look on his husbands face as he chuckled amusingly.

Hammond drains his cup, standing. “I'll take my leave now,” his hands deftly clear the used cups and place them back on the tray. “Is there anything else I might do for you, my Lord?”

“No.....” Sylvain mumbles grumpily. Hammond bows, lifting the tray and moving towards the door. “Actually, yes there is.” The butler stops, pausing at the door, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Anything, my Lord,” he bows awkwardly considering the tray is still in his hands.

Sylvain smirks. “Anything, huh. Okay then, I want you to drop the my Lord nonsense.”

“B-But, my Lord, you are Lord Felix's husband,” Hammond is clearly distressed. “To address you as anything else would be disrespectful.”

“Yet you call Felix, Lord Felix,” Sylvain tells him. “If you insist on the title the least you can do is call me by my name too.”

“V-Very well,” Hammond looks releived. “I-Is there anything else I can do for you, Lord Sylvain?”

“You've done more than you know Hammond,” Sylvain tells him, turning back to the half done paperwork still on his desk.

* * *

Sylvain had been unable to get much more work done after his conversation with Hammond; his gloomy mood barely improving as he had read words on the letters in front of him with little understanding of what they meant.

After a further hour of this he had thrown up his hands, risen from his chair and made the decision to go for a long walk.

He had hoped that fresh air might make him feel a little better.

But now that he was sat in one of the many courtyards of the Fraldarius estate, he realized there was really only one thing that could make him feel better, and make his birthday wish come true.

He didn't know why he had brought it with him, but his fingers currently ran over the last letter Felix has sent; two days prior, tracing the surprisingly neat script of his husbands handwriting.

He knew it was childish, knew that Felix would chastise him for shutting down without him here; but Sylvain didn't care. He wasn't ashamed to admit that, without Felix beside him, without his warmth and affection, Sylvain felt like half a person, like a part of his soul had left.

He sighed, pulling himself up from the bench he was sat on. He knew he wasn't going to get anymore work done, so he'd have to resign himself to a lonely dinner followed by sleeping in a bed that felt so empty and cold.

It was then that he looked up; and realised that he wasn't alone in the courtyard.

That a familiar smirk, familiar amber eyes and long navy hair accompanied the second body now in the courtyard.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius-Gautier stood there, still dressed in his travel clothes, a sword at his side, bag of provisions over one shoulder.

“F-Felix....” before Sylvain could control himself, he was running towards his husband, who dropped the bag off of his shoulder just as he reached him, allowing Sylvain to lift him into a hug, spinning them around happily. As he drops him back to the floor his lips find his in an urgent kiss, one Felix was more than happy to return. “W-What are you doing here?” Sylvain asks when he reluctantly pulls back to look at his husband. He looks tired, he realizes, yet he is still as beautiful as ever. His hair is longer though, and he even has a faint stubble line himself, something Sylvain will probably tease him about later. Right now though, there were far more important things to do.

“I couldn't very well miss your birthday, could I?” Felix tells him, his voice music to Sylvain's ears. Felix's hands are on his face, thumbs coasting across his chin and lips. “Happy birthday, my love,” he murmurs, pulling him down for another kiss.

Sylvain chuckles, bringing his hand up to press Felix ever closer, finding their proximity not enough given the three weeks absence from each other. “Not that I'm complaining, seeing you here,” he tells him. “But Gautier is a fair distance away. Just how long have you been on the road for?”

“Oh, um...” Felix looks guilty. “I may have left at daybreak and rode all day without a break,” he notices the worry on Sylvain's face. “But I'm fine, honest. I just didn't want to miss today, that's all.”

“I'll have other birthdays, Fe,” Sylvain chastises. “But only one husband; only one you.” He shakes his head. “That was reckless you know. You could have been ambushed, or fainted from exhaustion or....” he sighs, defeated. Goddess knows he's far too happy to care right now; and he's pretty sure he'd have done the same thing were he the once in Felix's shoes. “I know better than to lecture you. And it is really good to see you.”

“I missed you Syl,” Felix mumbles, dropping his head to Sylvain's chest.

“I missed you too Fe,” Sylvain kisses the top of his head, relishing in the heady smell of his shampoo. “So how'd it go? Your letters were a little vauge.”

Felix looks up at him. “We can talk about that tomorrow, okay” He stands on his tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Sylvain's cheek. “Right now, there are more important things to be done.”

“Y-Yeah, I guess you're right,” Sylvain moans as Felix kisses his neck. “But we are going to talk about it, you hear me?”

“Sylvain?” Felix's tone is amused as he bites a small bruise into his collarbone.

“Yeah?”

“Less talking, more kissing,” Felix grumbles. Sylvain laughs, causing Felix to look at him a frown.

“I can do that,” he tells him, pulling him into his arms again, lifting him off the ground to kiss him passionately, Felix's legs wrapping around his waist.

* * *

Hammond is just exiting the kitchens when they run past, hand in hand, on their way to their bedroom. The butler freezes as he takes in the pair, smiling softly at the stark contrast of Sylvain's personality. Where he had been sitting under a moody cloud all day, his eyes were now alight, as if the sun itself had pushed the clouds away.

“Lord Felix!” he bowed to the Duke, who smiled in return.

“Hammond,” Felix's voice was authoritative. “The Margrave and I are not to be disturbed for the rest of the day, is that understood.” He's pointedly trying to ignore Sylvain, who was currently stood behind him, sucking on his neck in a very distracting way. Felix can't help the shudder than escapes him however, or the way he has to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning quite lustfully in front of the staff.

“O-Of course, Lord Felix!” Hammond's eyes widen, understanding the implication of his masters words. He bowed respectfully, and the pair hurry past him. He hears the unmistakable sound of laughter, followed by Felix's voice all but screaming Sylvain's name, half annoyed and half amused. Hammond shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

As he passed down the corridor his eyes fell upon one of the portraits on the wall. It had been well over 20 years since it had been painted.

The smiling faces of Lord Rodrigue and his wife met him. A young Lord Glenn bounced on his fathers knee, gazing curiously at the swaddled bundle in his mothers arms; the sleeping babe the same Lord that had just scurried down the hall with his husband, happy and content.

_Lord Rodrigue, I know you would be so happy to see your son like this._

* * *

They had barely made it to their room before Felix found himself pinned against the door; which slammed shut with an almost defening bang, pulled into a kiss of urgency and lust. Sylvain barely gave him time to breath, let alone think, skillful hands already undoing buttons and belts to gain access to the skin beneath.

“Goddess,” Felix's head fell back against the door, his eyes closing as Sylvain; who had already pulled his travel coat off and undone buttons of his shirt, bit a line of kisses down his collarbone. His husband bent, expertly undoing buttons without looking as he continued to travel downwards. When Sylvain's mouth closed around a hard, aroused nipple Felix cried out, a hand reaching out to fist in Sylvain's red locks; a moan escaping his husbands lips.

“I missed you,” he can hear Sylvain mumble against the skin of his abdomen where he's currently stopped. Felix chances a glance down; Sylvain is on his knees, hands wound around Felix's hips, his chin resting just below his belly button. And the look hes giving Felix, brown eyes lustful and full of love, like Felix is the sun in the sky, is enough to make Felix blush. He doesn't know how his husband can still get the same reactions out of him, even after all these years, but under his gaze, Felix feels like a teenager again, strangely vulnerable and nervous. Sylvain smiles softly before licking a wet stripe across Felix's torso, tounge dipping into his belly button.

“I-I...” all words leave him; Sylvain has always had that affect on him. “Goddess, Sylvain. I-I need you.....”

“Mmmmm,” Sylvain hums contentedly, meeting Felix's gaze again; taking in Felix's amber eyes, blown wide with lust. “Patience, Fe. I've dreamt about this reunion for so long. No need to rush things.”

“S-Sylvain, I swear to the Goddess... if you don't...” his words are cut off as Sylvain's fingers curl into his buttocks, another moan escaping him.

“But it's _my_ birthday, Felix,” Sylvain tells him. “I'm owed a present, yes?”

“I-I suppose....” Felix doesn't mention that he has in fact bought Sylvain several gifts; gifts that are currently in the bag he left somewhere in the foyer of the manor, content enough to let Sylvain have his way. After all, it has been far too long for either of them; and although he likes to complain about all the drawn out teasing Sylvain torments him with, Felix actually enjoys the build up, never one to rush things himself.

Not that he would admit it out loud.

He brought back to reality when Sylvain moves again, when he grabs his hand and gives it a tug, pulling him further into their room, pulling Felix's shirt off as he does so. Felix smiles as he is guided to the bed, Sylvain kissing him when the backs of his legs hit the bed. Gently, Sylvain lowers them both onto the mattress, barely breaking their kiss. When he pulls back, Felix is panting, his face flushed, hair pooled above his head. Sylvain bites his lip, clearly contemplating his next move carefully. Felix knows that almost predatory look anywhere; knows his husband is caught between the part of him that wants to fuck him senseless, and the part of him that wants to take his time.

Delayed gratification wins out, this time.

“So beautiful,” Sylvain murmurs leaning forward to press his forehead to Felix's. “How did I get so lucky?”

Felix scoffs softly, bringing his fingers to the buttons on Sylvain's shirt and beginning to undo them. “You say that every time.”

“And I mean it every time,” Sylvain kisses him, pressing Felix's body further into the mattress, their growing need for each other evident in the mirrored bulges in their pants. Once Sylvain's shirt is off of his body, thrown onto the floor to join Felix's, Sylvain breaks their kiss again, settling himself between Felix's thighs.

As Sylvain begins the slow, methodical show of removing Felix's pants, Felix takes in the sight of his husband, his mouth dry. He never gets tired of the sight; of the muscles on Sylvain's stomach, softer now than they used to be, although Felix loves them all the same, of the thick dusting of red chest hair across his pectorals; of the way that his pants still hug his hips deliciously. Felix lifts a hand, running a hand across the toned flesh above his trousers, delighting in the shiver he gets from Sylvain in response. Smirking, he trails a finger lower, over the belt buckle and across his still clothed erection, already tight in his pants.

Sylvain groans. “You're really making it hard here Fe,” he tells him, pulling Felix's belt free and dropping it.

“Isn't that the whole point,” Felix retorts. Sylvain snorts.

“Goddess,” he mutters, shaking his head. “I'm either cursed or blessed with an absolute tease of an husband.” Felix circles his erection again and Sylvain bites his lips. “F-Felix!” he cries. “I-I need to touch you.”

“You'd better get my pants off then,” is the cheeky response he gets.

“As you command, Duke Fraldarius-Gautier,” Felix yelps as his hips are lifted; as both his trousers and underwear are removed in one quick movement. Felix barely has time to think before Sylvain lifts his legs higher, up and over his shoulders.

“Mmmmm,” his husband sighs contentedly. “This might be my favorite sight in all the world. You, so vulnerable, so beautiful, and only for me.” Sylvain kisses both of Felix's milky thighs, before his tounge licks his perineum, Felix gasping as his tounge goes lower and lower, until it is swirling around the his puckered hole, Sylvain parting his butt cheeks to gain access.

“S-Sylvain...” Felix's hands grip the bed covers as they make fists. “Oh, Sylvain!” He knows he's loud, but when Sylvain's tongue is replaced with a finger it's almost too much pleasure to handle. He looks down, only able to see a shock of red hair between his legs, directly below his neglected, throbbing cock. It's a wondrous sight; one that Felix is thankful he gets to see.

He's thankful every day for the Sylvain; for the fact that he gets to be with him until they die, just like they promised as kids.

A slick coolness causes him to shiver, and he identifies the tell tale slick of oil on Sylvain's fingers as a second one joins the first and begins scissoring him. Felix wonders almost absently where he had gotten the oil from; although knowing Sylvain he probably kept some on his person at all times. That thought is strangely arousing.

“You're doing so well, Fe,” he hears Sylvain mutter. “You're taking my fingers so well. You're amazing. You're beautiful.” The praise washes over him; Felix had been so surprised when he had learnt that praise only fueled the arousal in his stomach.

“S-Sylvain!” he cried, feeling tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Goddess.... please, just – ngh – just f-fuck me already.”

Sylvain's head finally pops up from its hiding place, “I think I'm gonna need you to beg for it more first,” he tell him, pressing a finger deeper inside him, curling it as he probes for the bundle of nerves he knows causes Felix to whimper pathetically.

“C-Come on Syl....” Felix writhes underneath him, panting heavily as Sylvain smirks smugly. Part of Felix is furious; the bastard doesn't even have his pants off yet. This ammount of teasing should surely be illegal; and he wonders if its possible to pass out from pleasure. Sylvain's fingers curl again, finally hitting his prostate and Felix screams in pleasure. “P-Please, Sylvain. Please.....” he's incoherent, borderline rambling at this point, but he doesn't care. “I need to feel you're cock in me. I need you to fuck me.”

Sylvain retracts his fingers with an obscene squealch; and Felix feels strangely empty. He whimpers, watching as Sylvain stands, working his own pants off, finally giving in to what Felix wants. Felix licks his lips at the sight of Sylvain's cock, standing proud and erect between his hand, the tip leaking. Sylvain reaches for the oil again, coating his cock, running his hand up and down the shaft to make sure he's well and truly slick before continuing. Sylvain's head falls back as a soft moan escapes his lips; and if he wasn't so desperate to feel him burried deep within him, Felix would be more than content to just watch Sylvain get himself off like that.

After what feels like an agonizingly long time, Sylvain is back on the bed, kneeling between Felix's thighs again. He grabs his hips, pulling him closer and lifting him up again. Felix can feel the tip of Sylvain's cock press against his hole, and he whimpers again.

“I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name, Felix,” Sylvain tells him, his voice husky. “Until everyone in earshot knows exactly who their Duke belongs too. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“Y-Yes!” Felix gasps. “D-Do it Sylvain!”

Sylvain enters him, pushing past the resistance until he is balls deep in Felix, the head of his cock pressed firmly against his prostate. Felix cries out, reaching for Sylvain and bringing his head down. Sylvain pauses, as he always does, still giving Felix a moment to get used to the sensation, despite how much easier it is to take him now.

It stings a little, and Felix inwardly curses the fact that he's been away for three weeks.

“O-Okay... you can move now,” he tells Sylvain, who nods before setting a slow pace to begin with, pulling his cock almost all the way out, before sliding it back in, hitting his prostate over and over again. Sylvain groans, bringing their lips together in a kiss that takes whatever breath Felix had left away. Felix's hands grip Sylvain's shoulders as he thrusts harder, his nails digging into his skin. He's pretty sure, from the hiss that escapes Sylvain's mouth, that he's broken skin, although neither of them care very much.

“Oh, Felix,” Sylvain cries as he breaks their kiss, dropping his lips to his neck and biting, hard. “I've missed you so, so much.”

“I missed y-you too,” Felix huffs. It feels so good, but it's not enough. He wants more; he always does when it comes to Sylvain. “F-Fuck me harder, Sylvain!”

“Anything for you,” Sylvain grunts, his hips jerking faster as he picks up the pace. The only sounds in the room are their dual moans, the slick wetness of Sylvain's cock abusing his hole; and the occasional breathy sigh of each others names.

Feeling his pleasure mounting, Felix slips a hand down between them both, curling them around his own neglected cock. Sylvain lifts a little to get a good view of his husband jerking himself off below him while being fucked. It's almost too much to bare.

“Feels so good, Syl,” Felix murmurs. “Y-Your cock feels soo good.”

“Goddess, Fe....” Sylvain gulps trying to calm himself. He wants to last at least until Felix has come. “If only you could see yourself right now.” He leans down to whisper in his ear. “If only everyone knew what a little slut their Duke was, huh. How much he loved to take my cock in his ass. How much he enjoys playing with himself while I watch.”

“G-Gonna cum Sylvain....” Felix cries.

“S-Show me,” Sylvain looks down. “I want to see you cum for me. I want to hear you tell everyone who you belong too!”

It only takes a few more pumps of his hand for Felix to stiffen, for his hole to tighten around Sylvain's cock as he cums, hard. Streams of spunk coat both of their torso's and Felix's hand. “Sylvain!” he cries as he does. “Oh Goddess, Sylvain!”

“Felix!” Sylvain knows he'll be lucky to last any longer, and it's only a couple of thrusts later that he's cumming too. “I love you, Felix!” he shouts as he presses himself deep in Felix, feeling himself spend inside of him.  
  


* * *

“Goddess, I needed that,” Sylvain huffs as he submerges himself in the warmth of the water. “I didn't realize just how much tension I was carrying.” He sighs as he sits, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the back of the huge bath tub.

The water ripples as Felix joins him in the water, a chuckle rumbling in his chest as he positions himself in front of Sylvain, his back against his chest.

“I'm pleased I could help,” Felix sighs too when Sylvain's arms pull him closer, wrapping around his waist. Sylvain lifts his head, resting it atop Felix's, breathing in the smell of him.

“Have I told you how much I missed you?” he whispers, lifting a wet hand off his waist to brush some of Felix's hair off of his shoulder, kissing the skin there.

“Once or twice,” Felix tells him. Sylvain can't see his face at the moment, but he knows his husband is probably smirking. “I'm just glad I made it back in time to celebrate with you.” Felix takes Sylvain's hand in his, kissing the wedding ring sat on his finger. “Happy birthday, Syl.”

“Thanks babe,” Sylvain kisses the top of his head. He sighs softly again. “How long do you think we have before we're needed by the world again.”

“Not long enough,” Felix admits. He leans his head back to rest on Sylvain's shoulder, turning his face so he can kiss his neck. “Guess that means we'll have to make the most of it, huh.”

“Mmmmm,” Sylvain hums in agreement. “One things for certain though.”

“Oh yeah, and what's that?”

“No way am I letting you saunter off for three weeks again.”

“Sylvain... you know I didn't have a choice there.”

“I know,” Sylvain chuckled. “So,what else did you bring me?”

Felix scoffed. “What makes you think I brought you anything?”

“Fe, come on,” Sylvain looks down at him a smile tugging on his lips. “You _always_ bring me things back from you're travels.”

“I..... may have brought you a few things.”

“Define a few?”

“Four of five things......”

“Felix.....”

“Okay, I might have gone a bit overboard,” Felix sits up and spins to face his husband. He's blushing and avoiding the question, a clear sign he's gone more than overboard.

“You spoil me too much,” Sylvain tells him.

“That's..... true. But if I can't shower my husband in gifts; especially on his birthday, then what can I do.”

“Felix,” Sylvain shakes his head softly. “You've already given me the greatest gift I could have asked for.” He leans forward and kisses him softly. “You.”

“Sylvain....” Felix voice catches in his throat. He smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you more, Fe.”

“You'll take back those word when you see what I brought you,” Felix tells him as he stands to leave the warmth of the bath.

“Really!” Sylvain practically leaps from the tub, eyeing Felix curiously. “Don't tell me you finally got me a puppy.”

Felix laughs. “Where was I going to hide a puppy Sylvain? In that bag I was carrying?” He dries himself, wrapping a towel round his waist. “I'm not that cruel. Besides you know I'm more of a cat person.”

“A kittens fine too,” Sylvain tells him as he wraps himself in his own towel.

“None of my gifts are _alive,_ Sylvain,” Felix tells him, taking his hand and guiding him back to their room.

“Not true. You're alive, Fe,” Sylvain reminds him.

“Except me!” Felix can feel his cheeks warming again, and he turns away from his husbands smirking face, busying himself with finding some clean clothes for them to wear. He grabs the first shirts he finds, throwing one in Sylvain's general direction. “Get dressed,” he orders, throwing a pair of trousers and underwear at him too. “Then perhaps I'll be nice enough not to throw your gifts out.”

“You're so bossy,” Sylvain sighs. “If I'm honest, I missed that too..... well a little bit anyways.”

Felix, who has finished dressing, walks over to Sylvain as he tugs on his pants, fastening them. He leans up for a quick kiss, one Sylvain is happy to return. “Why don't you wait right here and I'll be back in a bit.” He pushes Sylvain down with surprising strength onto the sofa, before turning to leave the room. It is then that Sylvain notices what Felix is wearing.

“Fe, is that my shirt?” He knows he shouldn't sound surprised, after all Felix wearing his shirts isn't an entirely new thing. It's more the fact that he's leaving the room dressed quite obviously in his much larger husbands shirt and nothing else that raises some eyebrows.

“So what if it is,” he asks. “I wont be gone long enough for anyone to notice......”

“You really will be the death of me,” Sylvain groans, closing his eyes. “You know that right?”

Felix chuckles, running a hand over Sylvain's heart. “You're hearts fine, don't worry.” Sylvain opens one eye, smiling softly at his husband. “Now don't move, okay?”

“Promise,” Sylvain whispers, accepting a further kiss from Felix. As his husband moves to the door, Sylvain calls to him again. “Felix?”

“Yes?”

“Don't stay gone for so long next time,” he asks him gently.

Felix smiles. “It'll take a lot to convince me to leave your side again for a good long while, don't you worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like the idea that Felix showers Sylvain with gifts; and visa versa really. Yet for all the gifts in the world, Sylvains favourite is Felix himself. 
> 
> I honestly don't know how i feel about the ending, or the whole fic in general really. I'm pretty self deprecating when it comes to my writing. So let me know how wrong i am down in the comments, that would really make my day.


End file.
